Meniscectomy is the most common orthopaedic surgical procedure performed in the United States. The meniscus plays a critical role in knee joint biomechanics. Loss of meniscus function can lead to articular cartilage degeneration and osteoarthritis. Current treatment options for meniscus injury are meniscus repair when possible, partial meniscectomy, total meniscectomy, or fresh frozen meniscus allograft transplantation.
There remains a need for an improved bioscaffold that may be used for meniscus implantation that provides an ideal substrate on which cells can grow.